10th Quarter Quell: Arena Changes
by Kainesaw15
Summary: During this Quarter Quell, 54 Victors are forced to compete in the annual Hunger Games. They are even making kids from both the Capitol and District 13 compete. Many alliances are formed and several of these alliances are betrayed. Who will win and who will die? After each day the arena changes and leaves victors confused. Vote your favorite character.
1. Tribute List

**These are your brave tributes who are forced to participate in the games. Alliances will be betrayed and some loved ones will be lost. Who will win and who will die? Stay tuned for the next chapter, The Bloodbath/ Day 1. May The Odds Be Ever In Their Favor.**

**Capitol**

Boy: Velvet- 13

Boy: Mercury- 15

Boy: Xtreme- 14

Girl: Chance- 13

**District 1**

Girl: Charm- 16

Girl: Sapphire- 14

Boy: Golden- 16

Girl: Glitter- 15

**District 2**

Girl: Cinnamon- 15

Boy: Phantom- 13

Girl: Greyson- 14

Girl: Jenny- 12

**District 3**

Girl: Nicki- 14

Girl: Shinkx- 17

Boy: Thistle- 15

**District 4**

Boy: Flare- 16

Girl: Kitty- 14

Boy: Rockwell- 13

**District 5**

Boy: Buttons- 12

Boy: Gowans- 12

Girl: Meala- 13

Boy: Lightning- 15

**District 6**

Boy: Crimson- 17

Girl: Scarlett- 15

Boy: Tuscan- 13

Boy: Titus- 15

Girl: Sabrina- 16

**District 7**

Boy: Markez- 14

Girl: Royale- 13

Girl: Jelle- 12

Girl: Ginger- 14

Boy: Jared- 15

**District 8**

Girl: Zerreta- 17

Boy: Price- 15

Girl: Shannen- 13

Boy: Tie- 14

**District 9**

Boy: Billie- 13

Girl: Siren- 16

Boy: Sky- 18

**District 10**

Girl: Jackie- 14

Boy: Ashh- 13

Boy: Gensyo- 17

**District 11**

Boy: Jake- 16

Girl: Tiffany- 15

Girl: Honesty- 13

Girl: Serenity- 14

Boy: Luxor- 13

Boy: Jason- 13

**District 12**

Boy: Light- 14

Girl: Bella- 13

Boy: Shadow- 17

Girl: Alison- 14

**District 13**

Girl: Tony- 13

Girl: Abonnie- 15


	2. Bloodbath Day 1

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

_**10…**_

_**9…**_

I think of what my plan is. I told my allies that I would meet them in the middle. I have to make sure to watch out for the others. A few stare at me in intimidation but I stand my ground and stare right back.

_**8…..**_

I think of Luxor and how I am going to let him win when I make it to the finals. I was optimistic though, about these games, thinking to myself why on earth would I volunteer for this. I know I won the games before. I also loved the fact that they kept the victors the same age. It was an improvement than before. I didn't care for these games, but in the Capitol it is huge honor to participate. You either win or you die a hero trying. My parents forced me to volunteer once again so I didn't want to let them down. Luckily my best friend Xtreme volunteered with me. He won the games after My victory. After I got to my room at the Capitol's hotel I decided to make allies fast. My first thought was to ally with Crimson and his group. I later found out he was a cold blooded killer and couldn't be trusted. He was as scared of me as I was him.

_**7….**_

_**6…**_

That is when I met Luxor. He was so sweet and kind. He reminded me of my little brother back home and I allied with him. I later found out that Luxor knew several other people and we made a large alliance of 12 tributes. It was me, Luxor, Xtreme, Charm, Shinkx, Meala, Sabrina, Siren, Jackie, Abonnie, and Scarlett, Crimson's only sister. She knew Crimson like the back of her hand and learned quickly how manipulate him. Only her younger brother Tuscan saw right through her plan and told Crimson. Crimson has no choice now but to kill his own sister. I told her I would try to help her and make sure she didn't die. She said it wasn't a big deal, if her brothers made it home then their parents would rip them a new one.

_**5…**_

_**4…**_

I come back to realize that the counter is at 3.

_**3…**_

I look around and see pine trees all around us. I notice behind me is a small river. To my left are several broken trees and to my right are more trees.

_**2….**_

_**1…**_

_**BOOM!**_

I jump off my platform and run to the middle. I see a knife and quickly scoop it up as I race toward Luxor.

**BOOM!**

I stop and look around; I've lost sight of Luxor. A boy approaches me with a knife and plunges it at me. I easily dodge it ad punch him in the face. The red haired boy was Gowans. He grunts and begins slicing his knife at me. I dodge it and kick him in the groin. He falls to the ground and gasps for breath.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

I look up and see the small black boy in the center trying to stay hidden. I leave Gowans and race toward Luxor. When I reach the middle Luxor looks at me amused.

"It's about time you found me." Luxor chuckles.

I smirk and pat him on the back.

"Has anyone tried to kill you?" I ask.

"Yeah but they didn't get far." Luxor points at a girl to his right.

I look and notice a spear in her chest.

"Nice." I laugh.

I look around and see Xtreme lying on the ground. I rush over to him and check his pulse. He was dead. I choke out a sob. Luxor walks up to me and rubs my shoulders and pats me on the back. I look at him trying not to cry but can't help myself. He says it will be alright and I nod.

**BOOM!**

"Alright we need to hide and kill anyone else who comes in here." Luxor says.

Luxor pulls me down and I fall to the ground. An axe flies past my head and I sigh.

_**Tuscan's Point of View**_

"Look Serenity I think we should split off now." I overhear Honesty saying.

"Alright, GoodLuck!" Serentiy says.

Serentiy walks away and Honesty sits down against the tree. This was my chance. I pull out my knife and slowly and quietly make my way down the tree. As I make my way down I notice a tracker jacker nest. I smile evilly as I kick the nest down below. I hear screaming and soon a cannon fire.

**BOOM!**

"Wow that was easy." I say to myself.

After the Tracker Jackers leave I jump down the tree and begin looking for my brother and his allies.

_**Crimson's Point of View**_

I look around for Tuscan and begin to worry. I hope he isn't dead. That will be great to explain to mother. I hear rustling from the bushes, I pull out my knife and my other allies pull out their weapons. Tuscan stumbles out in front of us and I shove my knife at him. I pull back quickly so I don't injure him.

"What the hell?!" I shout at him.

"Sorry, I was killing some girl." Tuscan shouts in reply.

"You had me worried." I say.

"Well sorry for worrying you." He says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes.

"Guys I got someone in my trap!" Golden says.

I widen my eyes in shock and follow him to the tribute. A boy with a small afro is stuck in a net in a tree screaming.

"Good Work." I say.

I cut the net and the boy drops to the ground. He groans in pain but quickly stands up and tries to run. Bella and Jelle tackle him and bring him back. We all circle him and laugh. He cowers as Kitty and Jake kick him everywhere. After a while I get bored of my allies torturing this boy. I make Flare and Tuscan stand the boy up. I pull out my dagger and begin using him as target practice. I hit the boy in both his legs first. He falls and Golden helps hold him up. The next dagger goes right into his chest. He surprisingly was still breathing, but just barely. I send my last dagger right between his eyes. He stops moving and breathing altogether.

**BOOM!**

"Dispose of his body, and somebody get my daggers from him." I demand.

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

Everyone was still fighting at the Cornucopia, including me. A girl with blue hair continued to try and chop my head off. She was a rather big girl, which made it more difficult. She slices my wrist and I drop my weapon. She smiles as I lunge toward my weapon. She raises her weapon and sends it down on my groin. I jump back before she can and kick her in the face. She grunts and retaliates with another blow. I try to dodge but she is getting the upper hand. Luxor intervenes and jumps on her back. She shouts and tries to reach behind her. She grabs her axe and begins lightly hitting Luxor making sure she doesn't kill herself. Luxor dodges each hit and releases his grip on her final blow. She sends her axe into her back and gasps. She falls to the ground and almost onto me.

**BOOM!**

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem." Luxor replies.

I hear screaming from behind me and we both turn and look as a girl is hit in the back with a knife.

**BOOM!**

She took a hit for some small boy with blonde hair. The boy shrieks in horror and runs into the woods. Suddenly, Charm and Sabrina join us. We all smile at each other and nod. I look at Royale and Shinkx who are running toward us. I gasp as I see a girl with pink hair chuck a knife at Shinkx. I signal them to duck but Shinkx stops. She is hit in the back and plummets to the ground.

**BOOM!**

The girl runs back into the woods and Royale screams. We all race toward Shinkx and Royale.

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright Royale?" Charm asks.

Royale falls into Charm's arms and begins to sob. Charm tries to comfort her and cuddle her. Luxor tackles Sabrina to the ground as a knife flies by them.

I look back and see Gowans running at me. I smirk and grab my knife. Gowans throws his last knife at me and I easily divert it. Gowans stops in his tracks as I walk toward him. I chuck my knife at him and he falls to the ground. When I reach Gowans I roll my eyes.

"Not this time." I say.

I pull out my knife from his leg and sink it into his throat. He chokes and spits blood in my face. I send a fatal blow to his skull.

**BOOM!**

A girl hugs me from behind and I panic. I grab her and throw her to the ground. It was Scarlett.

"Ow." She laughs in a girly voice.

**BOOM!**

"Don't do that." I say.

"Why not, I figured since we are allies I could do what I want. You are in charge right." Scarlett says seducing.

"Umm, sure." I reply.

**BOOM!**

I look back at my other allies and notice Royale is standing up with Charm.

"Alright guys, lets start scavenging the Cornucopia." I say.

_**Jared's Point of View**_

"Look guys, I don't think you should kill me." I say.

"And why is that?" Cinnamon asks.

"I could be a useful tool in your alliance." I say.

Cinnamon and Sapphire look at each other and nod.

"Alright Jared, you can join us but you have to do us a favor." Sapphire says.

"Anything." I reply.

"I need you to go to the Cornucopia and get me two large backpacks and a sword. Be careful of that alliance in the middle though." Sapphire says.

"Ok!" I shout.

Cinnamon releases her grip on my shirt and shoves me toward the Cornucopia. I wait until the alliance in the middle isn't looking then race out into the center. I easily find two large backpacks but the only sword id in the middle. I black out as I find an axe go through my chest. I fall to the ground.

**BOOM!**

_**Cinnamon's Point of View**_

"Mother…..Ugh. Sapphire why did you tell him to do that?" I shout.

"Well he is out of hair now isn't he?" she replies.

"Yes but we don't have any supplies now." I yell.

"Look we will find food out here somewhere." Sapphire replies.

I sigh and she leads the way to a water source.

"See I told you." Sapphire says.

**BOOM!**

Sapphire bends down and shoves her face in the water. I laugh when she pulls her head back up. She has a starfish stuck to her cheek. Sapphire chuckles and tries to pull it off.

"I can't get it off." Sapphire screams.

My eyes widen as the starfish begins to eat Sapphire's cheek. Sapphire screams as blood squirts from her mouth. She falls to the ground and tries to hit the starfish with a rock. It only makes it worse. The starfish dodges the rock and it goes right into Sapphire mouth. The starfish crawls through the hole and down Sapphires throat. She lets out a blood curling scream as it eats through her throat. Eventually the Sapphire stops screaming and falls face first into the ground. I don't say a word and walk in the other direction.

**BOOM!**

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

Sabrina plunges her knife into Chance's stomach and sends her to her death.

**BOOM!**

Meala grabs her spear and chucks it at Tony. It makes a horrible noise into her head and I look away.

**BOOM!**

Scarlett picks up her food and begins eating some of it.

"Alright guys lets take a five minute break." I say.

Everyone sits down on the crates and pulls out their lunches. I couldn't believe it was already noon. Luxor tells us some stories of life back at his home. Some of it was entertaining but some of it was sad. We all laughed and sobbed at his stories.

"Anyone want some berries?" Scarlett asks.

"Sure." Sabrina says.

Scarlett hands her a few berries. Sabrina smiles but doesn't eat them right away. Charm now gets up and begins telling some stories. Scarlett looks at me and smiles. I smile back as she pops some berries into her mouth. Charm made us all laugh when her brother dressed up a girl. Instantly Scarlett begins to choke on them and falls backward off the crate. Behind her was spear sticking upward. Scarlett falls onto the spear and continues to choke. We all stand up and try to help her but it was too late. The spear impaled her in the back and she choked on the berries.

**BOOM!**

I guess it was good that she died. I couldn't trust her since she was the siblings of Crimson and Tuscan.

_**Tuscan's Point of View**_

"Crimson look!" I shout.

We both look through the trees and see some tributes carrying Scarlett away from the Cornucopia. She was dead. Crimson looked worried but lowered his face into anger.

"They will pay for this." Crimson says.

We all look at him as he grabs Alison. Alison shouts as he throws her to the ground. He climbs on top of her and begins biting her neck. Alison squirms and tries to kick Crimson. Crimson slaps her and pulls out his knife. He begins carving her face with it. I turn and look away.

**BOOM!**

Crimson orders Markez and Golden to remove Alison from the premises. I look back at Crimson and smile. He nods at me and stares at the Cornucopia.

**Dead Tributes**

**54th Ginger killed by Shadow- Axe**

**53rd Jenny killed by Luxor - Spear in chest**

**52nd Xtreme killed by Phantom -Spear in back**

**51st Gensyo killed by Flare - Axe**

**50th Honesty killed by Tuscan - Tracker Jackers**

**49th Sky killed by Crimson's pack - Trap/ Torture**

**48th ****Zerreta killed by Mercury & Luxor- Sent her own Axe into back**

**************47th Glitter killed by Serenity - Took a knife for Billie**

**46th Shinkx killed by Kitty - Knife in back**

**45th Gowans killed by Mercury - Knife in throat**

**44th Velvet killed by Alison - Spear in heart**

**43rd Jared killed by Greyson- Axe in chest**

**43nd Nicki killed by Mutt**

**41st Sapphire killed by Starfish Mutt**

**40th Chance killed by Sabrina- Knife in stomach**

**39th Tony killed by Meala- Spear in skull**

**38th Scarlett killed by berries and spear**

**37th Alison killed by Crimson- Face carved**

_**Remaining Tributes**_

_**Cap**_

_**Mercury**_

_**D1**_

_**Charm**_

_**Golden**_

_**D2**_

_**Cinnamon**_

_**Phantom**_

_**Greyson**_

_**D3**_

_**Thistle**_

_**D4**_

_**Flare**_

_**Kitty**_

_**Rockwell**_

_**D5**_

_**Buttons**_

_**Meala**_

_**Lightning**_

_**D6 **_

_**Crimson**_

_**Tuscan**_

_**Titus**_

_**Sabrina**_

_**D7**_

_**Markez**_

_**Royale**_

_**Jelle**_

_**D8**_

_**Price**_

_**Shannen**_

_**Tie**_

_**D9**_

_**Billie**_

_**Siren**_

_**D10**_

_**Jackie**_

_**Ashh**_

_**D11**_

_**Jake**_

_**Tiffany**_

_**Serenity**_

_**Luxor**_

_**Jason**_

_**D12**_

_**Light **_

_**Bella**_

_**Shadow**_

_**D13**_

_**Abonnie**_


	3. Day 2: Ocean Arena

**_Serenity's Point of View_**

My eyes burst open and I panic. I am underwater. I notice another Cornucopia and the other tributes waiting for the countdown. I see Lightning panic and gasp for breath. I raise my eyebrows and take a breath. I can breath underwater. It was weird how the game makers could do something like this. Lightning tries to swim away from his platform before the countdown but is quickly blown up by mines.

**BOOM!**

_12…_

_11…_

_10…_

I look around for my allies. I spot Jason and Shadow to my far left but can't find Tiffany.

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

A girl with pink hair stares me down and points at me. I believe I was next on her hit list.

_6…_

_5…_

My plan was to not go to the Cornucopia but to swim away and meet up with my allies later on.

_4…_

_3…_

I look around and see some kind of water snakes floating around.

_2…_

_1…_

**_BOOM!_**

The tributes scramble to center once again and begin battling. I see Abonnie, the girl from 13 kill Buttons.

**BOOM!**

The girl with pink hair finds a harpoon and swims toward me. I panic and swim away as fast as I can. I swim faster than her and find myself trapped in the sea of sea snakes. I lose track of the girl, but begin to freak out. I have to try to swim out of these….these aren't sea snakes! They are eels! I try to scream but can't. An eel races toward me and brushes up against my skin. I feel heat on my arms and then the sea seems to get darker.

**BOOM!**

**_Titus's Point of View_**

Blood! So much blood! My eyes widen and I swim toward a boy who is struggling to swim. I show him that I want to help and he lets me. I smile and plunge my knife into his stomach. He gasps and I scream with joy. I pull out my knife and send it back into his body. He gasps again and it makes me scream more. I continuously stab him until I know he is dead.

**BOOM!**

I drag his body with me to remind me of my frenzy so I can kill more tributes. I laugh hysterically to myself and swim into a hole. I decide to stay in there until the end of the day.

**_Sabrina's Point of View_**

I grab a large kitchen type knife and race toward Price. He is battling the boy from 4 but the boy leaves when he notices me. Price doesn't notice and tries to chase the boy from 4 but fails. I hide behind a crate so he doesn't see me. He swims back to the Cornucopia. As he passes the crate I jump out and slice his throat. He struggles but eventually stops squirming.

**BOOM!**

I meet Mercury, Luxor, Siren, and Royale back at the middle. We all have our weapons again. I smile when I realize we can talk through our thoughts.

"Has anyone seen Meala, Jackie, Charm, or Abonnie?" I ask.

"Sabrina!? I didn't know we could talk through our thoughts. I saw Abonnie fighting some boy earlier but haven't seen anyone else since then." Mercury replies.

"Oh here comes Abonnie." Luxor says.

I turn around and see Abonnie swimming toward me. She has blood on her sword and her face.

"Are you alright Abonnie?" I ask.

"Uhh yeah I will be fine." Abonnie replies.

She smirks at me and we both turn back to Mercury.

"Alright guys, we need a plan." He says.

"What if we split up and looked for the others?" Royale says.

"Good idea! Sabrina, Royale, and Abonnie; you go looking for the others and Luxor, Siren and I will stay here and make sure no one comes to the Cornucopia, and try to have the upper hand." Mercury says.

"Alright." I reply.

I grab Abonnie and Royale and begin swimming toward the bottom of the sea.

**_Billie's Point of View_**

I stare into her eyes before Jake kills off Shannen.

**BOOM!**

She had a hopeful look in her eye. Almost like she wanted to die. It haunted me to kill these tributes. I only won these games before because my competitor went crazy and killed herself. That memory always stuck with me. When I found I was going back in I knew I wasn't going to win it alone. I met Crimson and found peace with him. He took me under his wing like I was one of his siblings. It made me happy because I wouldn't have to kill anyone. When these games first started I panicked and tried to find my allies but never found them. I made friends with Glitter before the games and eventually found her. I remember her jumping in front of that knife and then her eyes. She had that look of horror. I shrieked and ran away not knowing what to do and finally found Crimson.

"Billie? You ok?" Crimson asks.

I snap back to reality and nod. I was amazed by how the game makers attached scuba gear to our faces. An easy way to die would be to cut the tube that gives us oxygen.

"Has anyone seen Kitty or Jelle?" Markez asks.

"They said they were going to guard the Cornucopia so we can go over there anytime." Bella replies.

We continue to swim until we reach the bottom.

"Why don't we stop and rest for a while?" Crimson says.

I smile and nod as I plop down onto the ground.

_**Kitty's Point of View**_

I rush toward a girl ahead. She glances at me and begins to swim away. I chase her into the cluster of eels and leave her to die. She scrambles to get out but can't manage to and is soon electrocuted.

**BOOM!**

I roll my eyes in amusement and head back to the Cornucopia. As I reach there I notice Jelle swimming toward me quickly. A boy and girl are chasing her. Jelle swims past me with the girl right on her tail. I am left to fight off the boy. This was going to be easy. I pull out my harpoon and fire.

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

I dodge the harpoon and swim closer to her. She drops the gun and we begin battling hand to hand. It was difficult battling underwater but I managed to get a few blows into her stomach before she swam backward. She takes a second to recover and pulls out a knife. I grab my axe and lunge at her. She lunges at me and we swing our weapons at each other. She slices my arm open and I scream. I manage to cut her hand off and she also attempts to scream. Blood quickly surrounds us. This was my chance. I take my axe and cut her oxygen tube. Her eyes widen and she frantically tries to grab something, anything. It didn't help her because she began to suck water into her lungs. She struggles in the water as I signal Luxor to bring bandages over to me. By the time Luxor reaches me, Kitty's lifeless body was floating to the surface.

**BOOM!**

"Are you alright? That cut doesn't look good." Luxor says.

"Yeah, I will be fine. I noticed something weird. Before I blacked out, in the forest arena, my left wrist was cut. And now there is no sign of any cut marks. If I am correct then if we move to another arena then I will be healed up again." I say in reply.

"Where did Siren go?" Luxor asks.

I curse and realize she went after the smaller girl Jelle. Luxor and I head toward where Siren would have gone.

_**Tiffany's Point of View**_

"Shadow please don't go into the eel farm." I beg.

"Tiff, I will be perfectly fine. Why don't you worry about yourself?" he replies.

I sigh and turn toward Jason.

"Why does he have to be so rebellious?" I ask.

"You know baby, I don't really know." Jason replies.

I loved Jason. I fell in love with him when he was chosen to compete in the games again. I volunteered since I was a victor and fell in love. He fell in love with me during the training.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too." Jason replies.

He tried to kiss me but we both laughed when we bumped our scuba gear together.

**BOOM!**

I turn and look at Shadow and see his body floating in the eel farm. I try to shriek and hit Jason. He looks and gasps.

"What do we do?" I shout.

"He is dead, we can't do anything Tiff." Jason replies.

"No!" I say.

I look past his shoulder and see the boy from 10. He throws his trident at Jason and it sends him into me. He gasps and doesn't flinch.

**BOOM!**

I cry out in horror. I grab the trident and lunge at the boy. He dodges it and I drop the weapon. I quickly swim away and toward the Cornucopia.

_**Charm's Point of View**_

"Shh look." I say to Jackie.

We both hide in the seaweed and watch as Light and Cinnamon fight it out. At first Cinnamon has the upper hand but Light quickly finds her weak spot and chokes her to death.

**BOOM!**

"Look here comes Crimson and his crew." Jackie whispers.

Crimson approaches Light and pats him on the back.

"You did well. You are ready to join us now." Crimson says.

"Yes!" Light shouts.

Crimson looks ahead and shoves Light out of the way. Rockwell from 4 chucks his axe at Crimson. Crimson easily dodges it and grabs the axe. He throws it back at Rockwell. Rockwell yells as it lands in his face.

**BOOM!**

"Let's get out of here." I whisper.

Jackie nods and we slowly and quietly make our way through the seaweed forest. When we reach the end we run out and bump into someone. I look up and see….

Royale's Point of View

"Charm?" I say.

She sighs in relief and smiles.

"Yes it's me and Jackie." Charm replies.

"We couldn't find you guys. I was getting worried." I say.

"Well we are fine. Is it just you?" Jackie asks.

"No Sabrina and Abonnie are with me. I don't know where they are though." I reply.

"Well you have company now so you are safe." Charm says.

I guess I was glad to see them. I was completely lost and had no clue where Sabrina and Abonnie were. I smile at Charm and Jackie, because this might be the last time they see me before I kill them off.

_**Luxor's Point of View**_

"Oh my goodness! Abonnie!" I scream.

Mercury looks in my direction and races toward me. I grab Abonnie and check her pulse. She was still breathing. When Mercury reaches me he picks up Abonnie and holds her in his arms. Abonnie's face was swollen and made it hard for her to breathe. Her body was cut in a few places and was continually bleeding. What did this little girl do to Abonnie?

"She doesn't have much time. It is almost nighttime so hopefully we will black out and change arenas." Mercury says.

I look up at the sky, or what I could make of the sea and notice that it is getting dark quickly.

"I think it is almost time." I say.

Mercury nods and rocks Abonnie whispering she will be alright. Mercury was nice. He was a fighter and was just overall kind to everyone. I look at his short white hair and his white helmet. It was actually cool that he could wear his helmet with horns on it. Abonnie looked sweet as well. Even though her face was swollen, her light blonde-brown hair looked amazing. She wore goggles on top of it and her hair was curled at the top. The sun completely lowers and I feel dizzy. I grab Mercury's arm and blackout.

_**End of Day 2**_

_****_**Dead Tributes**

**36th Lightning- Left Cornucopia too early and exploded**

**35th Buttons- Head chopped off by Abonnie**

**34th Serenity- Electrocuted by eels**

**33rd Tie- Stabbed by Titus**

**32nd Price- Throat slit by Sabrina**

**31st Shannen- Knifed by Jake**

**30th Meala- Chased into Eel farm by Kitty**

**29th Kitty- Murdered by Mercury**

**28th Shadow- Electrocuted by eels**

**27th Jason- Axed by Ashh**

**26th Cinnamon- Strangled to death by Light**

**25th Rockwell- Axed by Crimson**

_**Remaining Tributes**_

_**Cap**_

_**Mercury**_

_**D1**_

_**Charm**_

_**Golden**_

_**D2**_

_**Phantom**_

_**Greyson**_

_**D3**_

_**Thistle**_

_**D4**_

_**Flare**_

_**D6**_

_**Crimson**_

_**Tuscan**_

_**Titus**_

_**Sabrina**_

_**D7**_

_**Markez**_

_**Royale**_

_**Jelle**_

_**D9**_

_**Billie**_

_**Siren**_

_**D10**_

_**Jackie**_

_**Ashh**_

_**D11**_

_**Jake**_

_**Tiffany**_

_**Luxor**_

_**D12**_

_**Light **_

_**Bella**_

_**D13**_

_**Abonnie**_


	4. Day 3: Capitol Park

_**Light's Point of View**_

My eyes open and I look around. It seems I am in some kind of park. The countdown begins and tributes are staring at others in confusion. I knew we were changing arenas now. I look in the center and find my bow. I grin evilly and laugh. I see Crimson to my far left and a few other allies around him. I was going to kill Crimson soon. I couldn't stand that boy. He was too demanding. He needed to be taught a lesson.

"Light!" Bella screams.

_10…_

I look to my right and see Bella a few tributes away.

_9…_

_8…_

I prepare myself to run into the middle.

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

Bella distracts me and blows me a kiss.

_4…_

_3…_

I roll my eyes and give her a kiss back.

_2…_

_1…_

_**BOOM!**_

I flinch and realize the games have started again. I frown and race into the middle. Surprisingly none of the tributes were dying yet. I reach my bow and scoop it up. I grab two backpacks and leave the Cornucopia. As I leave a blonde haired girl runs at me with a knife. I pull out an arrow and aim at her eye. I release my grip and the arrow plummets into the girl's eye. She drops to ground.

**BOOM!**

I find Bella waiting for me by the tall trees. She jumps on me and nearly makes me collapse.

"How are you!?" Bella shouts in a girly voice.

"I'm great and yourself?" I ask.

"Wonderful!" Bella replies.

I laugh and put her down. Jelle and Markez soon join us.

"You guys get your items?" Markez asks.

"Of course. These games are too easy." Bella replies.

"Be careful what you say Bella." Jelle replies.

"Yeah these game makers will make you regret saying that." Markez implies.

"I will be fine guys." Bella replies.

Bella skips around us and mocks what we said. I frown and push her playfully. She tackles me to ground and climbs on top of me. She giggles until Tuscan begins walking toward us. Bella hops us and runs to greet him. Bella was way too perky. As she greets Tuscan, Phantom tosses some kind of round metal object toward them. I widen my eyes as Tuscan runs away. Bella screams and tries to run but the grenade explodes and sends her body flying. She catches fire and land in a tree. She falls off of the tree and screams in pain as the fire burns her flesh. I race over to her. By the time I reach her she was already dead. The fire had already burned her nerves and was now burning her organs.

**BOOM!**

_**Crimson's Point of View**_

"Oh my god!" I scream as I drop my weapon and run toward Tuscan.

Flare grabs my weapons and follows me to Tuscan. Tuscan lay on the ground lifeless and not moving. I choke out a sob as I roll him onto his back. Tuscan had his eyes closed but half of his face was burnt. Flare pulls out a medical kit and finds some bandages. Flare pushes me aside and attempts to help Tuscan. Billie eventually finds his way to me.

"Is he alright?" Billie asks.

"He will be fine for now but he can't fight. He is unconscious." Flare replies.

"Billie, follow me into the middle so we can get something to carry Tuscan with." I choke.

Billie nods and we both run back into the middle. When we reach the middle there are only two kids left. Titus and Jake scavenge the remains as Billie and I look for a hammock.

"Over here!" Billie shouts.

I run over to Billie and he pulls out a large white blanket.

"I have an idea. Guard me while I sew these staffs onto the blanket." Billie says.

I nod and yell at Jake. He looks up and I point at Titus. He glances at Titus and smiles. When Titus had his back turned, Jake crawls up behind him and grabs him. Titus knew he was coming and kicks Jake in the stomach. Jake stumbles to ground and Titus pulls out his knife.

"Blood, Blood!" Titus screams.

Jake shouts and I scramble to get my axe. Jake screams in horror as Titus sinks his knife into Jake's arm. Jake kicks Titus in the head and sends him to the ground. Titus rebounds and lunges back at Jake. Titus pins Jake to the ground and begins to bite his flesh. Jake releases a blood curling cry as I find my axe. I grab it and chuck it at Titus's head. Titus dodges it and grabs the axe. He lifts it in the air and sends it down on Jake's left arm. Jake cries out in horror. I watch in amazement as Titus grabs Jake's arm and the axe and dashes into the woods. I grab another medical kit and sprint to Jake. Jake groans in pain as I find the right supplies. I pull out a needle and thread and several bandages. I pull out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and brace Jake for the pain. He nods as I pour it on his bleeding arm. He shrills in pain and kicks the ground. I yell at him to take it like a man. I grab the needle and thread and try to sew his arm back up.

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

I smile when I see my arm healed. I look at Luxor then at Abonnie. She was completely better. I sigh in relief when Sabrina joins us. Our entire alliance was together for the first time. Royale, Sabrina, Luxor, Siren, Abonnie, Charm, and Jackie look at me for directions.

"Alright, if we all stick together we will be fine." I say.

"It might be best if we split up so we can cover more ground Mercury." Charm says.

"Yeah we can all meet back at the Cornucopia before night falls." Luxor says.

"Alright then; Royale, you take Luxor, Jackie, ad Siren and head to the left. Make a circle at noon and start coming back. Sabrina, Abonnie, Charm, and I will head to the right and will circle at noon." I say.

Royale nods and leads the others to the left while my group stays with me and heads to the right.

_**Thistle's Point of View**_

I hide in the trees with Jelle, Markez, and Golden as we watch a boy and three girls pass us.

"Alright Jelle you think you can kill that boy?" I whisper.

Jelle nods and drops to the ground. She grabs the boy and throws him to the ground. A girl turns around and grabs Jelle. Golden jumps down and tackles the girl. Charm notices the fight and grabs Abonnie. Markez and I jump down and pull out our weapons.

_**Sabrina's Point of View**_

I grab Golden and put him in a head lock. He struggles and elbows me in the stomach. I let go and he grabs my hair. He flips me on my back and rips out part of my hair. I shriek and curse at him. He kicks me and slams his body onto mine. I huff and wrestle him until I manage to be on top. I pull out my knife and plunge it into his chest. He grabs my arms and fights back. I push harder but can't fight him. Golden punches me in the face and I fall backwards. I wipe my nose and find blood. I glare at him as he stands.

"You shouldn't have done that." Golden says.

He looks at my knife. We both lunge at it. Golden grabs it first and impacts it into my hip. I gag and fall to the ground. Pain throbs in my hip as I try to stand. Golden kicks me in my hip and I howl. He picks me up and throws me into a tree. I grab onto it as he fires the knife into my back. I flinch and drop to the ground. I don't move but watch as the others fight. I hope they survive this attack because I know I won't.

_**Charm's Point of View**_

I duck as Thistle slams his axe into a tree. I punch him in the groin. Thistle falls to the ground and cries out. I pull out his axe and pound it on him. Thistle dodges it and kicks me in the leg. I drop the weapon in the air and fall. I quickly stand back up and search for the axe. I look up, right before the axe lands in my face.

**BOOM!**

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

"No!" I holler.

Golden and Thistle grab there things and quickly leave. Abonnie and I are left to fight off Jelle, and Markez. Jelle grabs her knife and directs it at me. She slices every chance she gets and I dodge the hits swiftly. I pull out my spiky hammer and deflect her knife. I smash her hand into tender meat. She screams and tackles me.

"You are going to pay for killing Kitty." Jelle yells.

I laugh and punch Jelle in the face. She grabs her nose and I push her off of me. I climb onto her and raise my hammer. I send it down on Jelle. I pull it out of her body and send it into her body again. I continue to do this until I know she is dead.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

I look at Abonnie and see her body on the ground. Abonnie lay in a puddle of her own blood. I look down and sigh. I had high hopes for Abonnie. I look up when I hear someone asking for help. I look around and find Sabrina.

"Sabrina! Are you alright?" I shout.

"No. I am going to die." Sabrina replies.

"Don't say that." I yell.

"I am going to die though. I can't move my body. Golden stabbed my spinal cord. I am paralyzzeded." Sabrina murmurs.

"Look you going to be alright. I will get you out of here." I say.

"Wwwwiin." Sabrina whispers.

She looks at the sky and smiles.

**BOOM!**

I close her eyes and then my eyes. I whisper a quick prayer before I move on. Six out of the eleven allies are already dead. I sprint back to the Cornucopia in hopes of finding my other allies.

_**Phantom's Point of View**_

"Titus? Are you ok?" I ask.

"Arm! Arm!" Titus shouts gleefully.

I look at Titus's arm. Titus had three arms instead of two. I guess he cut someone's arm off. He bites into it and rolls his eyes in happiness. This guy was crazy. Terror rains over me when I see three boys sprinting toward us. I leave Titus and climb the nearest tree. When I reach the top the boys find Titus. I watch as Crimson, Billie, and Golden grab Titus. Titus screams in shock and reaches for his arm. Billie and Golden pull Titus's arms outward until they can't pull anymore. Crimson grabs his axe and aims it at Titus.

"Any last words?" Crimson shouts.

"My arm! Give it back! I caught it not you. Jerks!" Titus shouts.

Crimson shrugs and tosses the axe at Titus. Titus kicks Billie in the leg and Billie hits the ground. The axe soars past the three boys and Titus kicks Golden in the chest. Titus hollers and sprints toward his arm.

"Arm! I'm coming beautiful arm!" Titus shouts.

Titus reaches the arm and scoops it up. He diverts Crimson and rushes in the other direction. Crimson chases Titus until finally Crimson tackles Titus.

"Arm!" Titus shouts as he drops the arm. It rolls off in the distance. Billie gives Crimson his axe. Crimson smiles and plunges the axe on Titus's chest. Titus didn't die immediately though.

"Blood! Blood! My Blood! Give me more! Please!" Titus begs.

Crimson obliges and hammers Titus with another blow. Titus begs for more and more until he dies.

**BOOM!**

I wait in the tree until the boys leave then investigate.

_**Siren's Point of View**_

"So Luxor, how did you win the games before?" I ask.

"Well, it is a long story." Luxor replies.

"I have time." I say.

"Alright then; I have a sibling, well had a sibling; anyway she was reaped for the games and I panicked and volunteered for the male spot. I knew I had to protect my older sister, my father left long ago and I was the man of the house. She didn't want me to volunteer because she knew only 1 could come out. During the games we made allies with the two tributes from 10. The boy died off in the bloodbath. My sister, the girl from 10 and I hid throughout the entire games until we made it to the final seven. We ran out of food and needed to go to the Cornucopia for more food. Right as we made it to the middle the career pack found us. My sister and I grabbed food and ran not thinking about our other ally. She managed to kill one of them off before she met her fate. My sister and I managed to make it to the final three, and then we again met in the middle and killed off the final tribute. It was just us left. My sister wanted to pull off a both of us die scene, but they wouldn't let us. She finally gave up and plunged a knife into her own body. I couldn't handle it and tried to kill myself off before she did. I cut open my stomach and let my organs fall out. Sadly my sister died before I did. I still have the scar across my stomach." Luxor explains.

I wipe a tear from my face as he lifts up his shirt. I grab Luxor and hold him tightly. He chuckles and hugs me back.

"Alright it is getting dark quickly. We need to run back to the middle and we need to hurry to meet our other allies." Royale shouts.

I grab Luxor and sprint back to the Cornucopia.

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

That is the last time I try to take honey from a bee's nest. I continue to pluck stingers from my body until I reach the middle. My heart stops when I see three people still in the middle. I look in the distance and see Royale and the others. I flag them down and they quietly make there way around the Cornucopia. When they reach me they gasp.

"Bee's nest." I say.

Jackie makes a disgusted face and Luxor helps me pull out more stingers.

"Where are the others? Following you but not as fast I assume?" Royale asks.

"Um…they are all dead." I reply.

Royale's face quivers and she collapses to the ground. Siren rushes to her.

"Are you alright?" Siren whispers.

"Sssaabrina…isss…deadddd?" Royale mutters.

I nod my head and she sobs on Siren's shoulder.

"It is getting dark quickly guys." Jackie says.

I look up at the sky and freak out.

"Quick, I have a plan! This will be fun." I smirk.

"What?" Luxor questions.

"It is almost night time. We are going to all faint soon. Let's run into the middle and scare the other tributes. Be sure to make a lot of noise." I say.

"I prefer to stay her and grieve over Sabrina." Royale replies.

"Suit yourself." I say.

Luxor, Jackie, Siren, and I stand and wait for my signal.

"Go!" I shout.

We all howl and run into the middle. The tributes jump and scream. I look up at the sky and become dizzy. I fall to the ground as a knife enters my chest.

**Dead Tributes**

**24th Greyson- Arrow in Eye by Light**

**23rd Bella- Burned to death**

**22nd Charm- Killed self by axe in face**

**21st Jelle- Hammered by Mercury**

**20th Abonnie- Stabbed to death by Markez**

**19th Sabrina- Stabbed in back by Golden and becomes paralyzed**

**18th Titus- Axe in chest multiple times by Crimson**

**_Living Tributes_  
**

**_Cap_**

**_Mercury_**

**_D1_**

**_Golden_**

**_D2_**

**_Phantom_**

**_D3_**

**_Thistle_**

**_D4_**

**_Flare_**

**_D6_**

**_Crimson_**

**_Tuscan_**

**_D7_**

**_Markez_**

**_Royale_**

**_D9_**

**_Billie_**

**_Siren_**

**_D10_**

**_Jackie_**

**_Ashh_**

**_D11_**

**_Jake _**

**_Tiffany_**

**_Luxor_**

**_D12_**

**_Light_**


	5. Day 4: The Carnival Part 1

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

_10…_

_9…_

I look down and panic. I was high up in the air. I look around and notice that I am on a Ferris wheel. Thankfully Luxor was in the cart right next to mine. I look at him and wave.

He smiles and points underneath his cart. I look under it and notice there was a backpack and a weapon attached to the bottom of it.

_8…_

_7…_

I gasp when I realize we are at a carnival. I glance at two funhouses, one had a crab on the top and the other had a clown on the top. I was terrified of clowns, I mouthed to Luxor that we weren't going anywhere near those. It appeared that the Carnivals gates were busted up. I wonder if we could escape through the fence and survive.

_6…_

_5…_

I step to the edge of my cart and look down. At the very bottom I saw Siren, and Royale laughing. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

_4…_

_3…_

I nearly fell over when the Ferris wheel began to rotate.

_2…_

_1…_

_**BOOM!**_

By the time the cannon fired I was already at the bottom. I reach under my cart and quickly grab my backpack and weapon. I roll off the cart and thump onto the hard ground. I let out a gasp as Luxor falls on top of me.

"Get off of me please." I say.

Luxor scrambles to get up and immediately jumps back on me as a knife flies by him. I let out another gasp and chuckle. I playfully push Luxor off of me and stand. I face Markez as he throws another knife at me. I duck and sprint toward him. I reach into my backpack and pull out a miniature trident and aim it at his stomach. He panics and tries to dodge it but he fails and my trident sinks into his body. He stares at me and steps back; he then falls to the ground.

**BOOM!**

Luxor races toward me and grabs my arm.

"We need to go." He shouts.

Luxor pulls me toward the funhouses. My eyes widen and I smack him down.

"I am not going near those things." I yell.

Luxor rubs his cheek and sighs.

"Where to then?" He asks.

I point in the opposite direction. Luxor nods and we both run toward the gate. When we reach the gate we stop and wait for Siren and Royale to catch up. When they reach us Siren helps me kick down the fence and gate. We climb through it and leave the carnival.

_**Golden's Point of View**_

I laugh evilly as I chase a girl into the crab funhouse. When I get inside I see millions of the girl. I was in a mirror maze. I race into the maze and plow into a mirror. I continue to make my way through the maze until I hear the girl shrill in horror. I look around and see nothing but myself. I did look hot though. I pause and flex my muscle for the ladies back at home to see. I was excited to get back home soon to see my new girlfriend. I knew I had these games in the bag ever since I won my first Hunger Games. I still remember when I tied up that one girl and had a good time with her. It was so amazing and after that I killed her off and won the games. It seems harsh but a boy has to have fun some point in his life. I stop when I hear a cannon fire.

**BOOM!**

I look around and try to find my way out of the maze. I stumble into tons of mirrors along the way. I shout when a small crab pinches my shoe. I look down and laugh. I pick up the crab.

"Look at you, I could eat you instantly, too bad there isn't a fire around." I say.

The crab breaks free from my grip and begins crawling around on my hand and pinches my thumb. I holler and pry it off of my thumb. I throw it on the ground and stomp on it. That didn't help. When I removed my shoe from the crab it was still moving around. I roll my eyes and kick it away. I continue to search for my way out of the maze when my thumb begins to throb in pain. I look at my thumb it was twice the size and purple. I gasp and hasten my walk through the maze. I sigh in relieve when I find the red exit. I walk toward it and stop. I look ahead and see millions of tiny crabs hurdling toward me. I shout and sprint back through the maze trying to find the entrance again. The crabs catch up to me and a few times and jump on me. They begin pinching my body as I swipe them off of me. I scream in horror as I reach the edge. I shout for help and the boy from 10 plows into me. We both stand immediately and run away from the crabs. I knew this was going to be tricky but it should be worth it. I stick my leg out and trip the boy. The boy hits the ground chin first and cries out. I look back and watch as crabs swarm him, but hundreds were still chasing me. I sigh and continue to find my way out of the maze. I gasp when I reach the exit and slow down. Surely the crabs wouldn't follow me. I was mistaken. I fall to the ground as crabs tackle me.

**BOOM!**

I flinch and realize the other boy was dead. Crabs pinch my body and it begins to swell and burn. I try to shout but a crab crawls into my mouth and begins pinching my mouth. I gasp for air but never find it. My body goes numb and my world soon goes dark.

**BOOM!**

_**Luxor's Point of View**_

I sit up and scream. I had another nightmare about my sister. Siren crawls over to me and rocks me back and forth.

"It will be alright." Siren whispers.

Her voice was so sweet and calm just like my mothers. I knew Mercury made the right choice by allying with her. Royale sits up and stares at me.

"Attention hogger." Royale remarks.

She plops back down on her blanket and instantly falls asleep. Siren looks at me and kisses me on the lips. I panic and pull back.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." Siren says.

I smile and let her kiss me again. When our lips touched it felt amazing. I instantly fell in love with Siren and knew that we were going to both live whether the game makers liked it or not. Mercury was also going home with us. I wasn't to sure about Royale because she had something against me. I was going to find out what it was though.

"I am going to make sure that you, me, and Mercury win these games." I say.

"But only one can live. What about Royale?" Siren whispers.

"I am not too sure about Royale, she is a great ally don't get me wrong, but she is always hateful to me." I say.

Royale sits up and stares at me.

"You want to know the reason why I am mad at you Luxor? It is because I envy you. I envy your life, your personality, your friends, everything you have I want. My family died when I was younger and my adopted parents treat me like crap. Do you honestly think I want to go back home to them?" Royale yells.

Mercury wakes up and sits up as well. Siren and I sit there dumbfounded. Royale grabs her shirt and sobs into it. Siren crawls over to her and hugs her.

"Royale, don't you ever forget that your family is right here. We all love you very much." Siren says.

"It doesn't even matter; only one tribute can come out anyway. I know I am bound to die at some point. I am just now building up the courage to embrace death." Royale cries out.

"Royale, you are loved by many by now. You wouldn't believe how many fans you have by now. I am from the Capitol and I have to watch these games every year. When it was the final 12 last year, every single tribute had at least one thousand fans." Mercury says.

Royale stops sobbing and looks at Mercury.

"Really?" Royale asks.

"Yes really. Why would I be lying?" Mercury replies.

Royale looks down and giggles to herself. Siren smiles and hugs Royale again.

"Now why don't we all get some rest, we really need it." Siren boasts.

I lie down and close my eyes. My nightmare begins again.

_**Tuscan's Point of View**_

"So my face really was burned?" I ask.

"Yeah and you scared the crap of me." Crimson replies.

He punches me in the shoulder and laughs. We both look at Flare and Jackie. Flare was brutally punching Jackie in the face.

**BOOM!**

"She is dead Flare." I say.

Flare continues to punch the girl in the face. He fists become bloodier.

"Flare it's done." I shout.

Flare delivers one final blow to Jackie's skull. He grabs her neck and throws her to the side.

"Much better." Flare smiles.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. I watch as Billie and Jake wrestle each other. Jake pins Billie to the ground and puts him in a head lock. Jake turns Billie's head to the side. Crimson's eyes widen and he tackles Jake to the ground. Jake releases his grip on Billie and tries to fight Crimson. Crimson punches Jake in the face a few times before Jake gives up.

"Don't hurt Billie! Got it?" Crimson shouts.

Jake's eyes widen and he nods as Crimson lets him go. Crimson stands and kicks Jake in the chest. Jake becomes enraged and shouts.

"I am leaving your little alliance." Jake yells.

"If you leave I will kill you myself." Crimson replies.

"Anyone else want to join me?" Jake asks.

Light hesitates but walks over to Jake.

"Anyone else?" Jake asks again.

Thistle looks down and slowly makes his way over to Jake. Crimson lowers his brow and points at the three boys.

"You will regret leaving." Crimson says.

The three boys run off and I race after them. Crimson stops me halfway and tells me not to waste my time. I look down and sigh. I remember winning my first games. I just put myself out there and killed literally everyone. I don't think anyone else had the chance to kill each other. I killed off twelve tributes, made four tributes commit suicide, and I believe the others were killed off by mutts. It was so easy and almost too easy. I think about killing my brother often now. I loved him but I couldn't stand his attitude. He always had to take charge in these games and it ticked me off. I ponder some more about how Crimson will die. I then look at Billie. This was going to be too easy.

**Dead Tributes**

**17th Markez- Trident in stomach by Mercury**

**16th Tiffany- Crabs Mutts**

**15th Ashh- Crab Mutts**

**14th Golden- Crab Mutts**

**13th Jackie- Beaten to death by Flare**

_Living Tributes_**  
**

_Capitol_

_Mercury_

_District 2_

_Phantom_

_District 3 _

_Thistle_

_District 4_

_Flare_

_District 6_

_Crimson_

_Tuscan_

_District 7_

_Royale_

_District 9_

_Billie_

_Siren_

_District 11_

_Jake_

_Luxor_

_District 12_

_Light_


	6. Day 4: The Carnival Part 2

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

We all stare at the sky and watch as all of the past dead victors' faces appear on screen. I watch as Xtreme, Shinkx, Sabrina, Charm, Kitty, Jelle, Jackie, Meala, Scarlett, and Abonnie's appear on screen. I look away as the song ends and the screen shuts off.

"I miss them." Siren says.

"I do too." implies Luxor.

"Look! They are gone ok?! They are dead and are never coming back. If I had another chance I would save them, but now, they are just memories." I snap.

"Mercury?! What is wrong with you!? You cared for tehm at first and then act hateful because they died. Like it was their fault anyway. Is that what you are gunna do to us?!" Royale screams.

"I didn't mean it like that." I reply.

"You never mean anything you say do you? Like your little lie about how the tributes love me?" Royale shouts.

"Royale calm down. You are being a little too emotional." I say.

"I'm being emotional?! Well then maybe I should just leave!" Royale yells.

Royale grabs her backpack, gives Siren one last hug and storms off. I shout for her to come back be; she flips me off and continues walking. I roll my eyes and curse at her. She stops in her tracks and turns around.

"You know what?! Why don't you call me that one more time and see what happens." Royale shrieks.

I curse at her again and she drops her backpack. She pulls out her hatchet and sprints toward me. I grab my knife and prepare to fight her.

_**Light's Point of View**_

I walk with Thistle and Jake until I am tired of walking. I stop to take a break without telling them. I think it was about time I break away from my alliance and just go solo. It means more food for me and I can find shelter easily. Thistle and Jake continue walking until they are out of sight. After my break I stand and make my way toward a cave. I decide to make shelter there until I black out and move into another arena.

_**Tuscan's Point of View**_

I have to get away from my brother soon and I need to get Billie alone. I think really hard and then realize the funhouses were still here.

"Hey Crimson?" I ask.

"What little brother?" Crimson replies.

"Can Billie and I go and look for food around the Cornucopia?" I ask.

"Sure! Why don't we all go?" Crimson smiles

I give him a fake smile and nod. We all stand and begin making our way toward the middle. As we get closer to the funhouse with the clown above it, I begin to talk with Billie about our personal lives. He willingly talks about his win in his games and I talk about mine. We both laugh and sigh at our memories. When we reach the opening of the clown house I grab Billie and throw him in the doorway. He squeals and Crimson and Flare quickly turn around. Billie falls backward into a hole and grabs my ankle. I fall with Billie into the hole. Crimson races and slides to grab my hand. Flare grabs Crimson's belt and pulls. However, Billie and I were to heavy, and all four of us plummet into the hole.

_**Jake's Point of View**_

"Where is Light?" Thistle asks.

"I don't know and I don't care. He chose to go back to them, and he will die for that." I reply.

"But what if he got lost?" Thistle implies.

"So what? You expect me to drop everything and go look for him? He is probably dead by now." I snap.

"Look man, you do what you want. I am turning back to look for Light." Thistle says.

"Do whatever, it's your funeral." I say.

Thistle grabs his weapon and storms off into the distance in hopes of finding Light. Light was as good as dead by now and Thistle was going to be dead as well.

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

I grab Royale's hair and throw her sideways into a tree. She gasps for air and screams.

"Had enough yet?" I shout.

"Not a chance!" Royale replies.

She sits up and sweeps my feet out from under me. I hit the ground and huff. Siren and Luxor begin to intervene and I shout at them to stay back. Royale tramples me and raises her hatchet. I grab it right as it touches my chest and push back. I grab her hatchet and kick her off of me. She stumbles backward and begins crawling toward my knife.

**BOOM!**

I flinch and continue walking toward her.

_**Thistle's Point of View**_

I continue sprinting away from the ninja mutts until I know I am far away from them. I sit down and cry out. My arm was cut badly and I needed medical attention soon. Whatever those mutts were, they got Light. I still remember their ugly bloody faces. They had knives for fingernails and breathed fire. I still think of how one of them grabbed my arm and cut it severely. I scramble to my feet and race toward the Cornucopia.

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

Royale grabs the knife and aims it at me.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I say.

Royale curses at me and chucks the knife at my head. She was a horrible aim and missed me completely. I raise her hatchet and send it into her chest. She cries out in pain and kicks me in the stomach. I fumbled backward and she tries to stand. She falls to the ground as she stands and cries out again. She pulls out her hatchet and aims it at me.

"You think killing me is going to make any difference? I thought you wanted to die?" I shout.

"I know I want to die. But I am going to make you suffer in my last few moments of life." Royale screams.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" I ask.

"Like this!" Royale screams.

She aims her hatchet at me and I close my eyes. I hear a loud crunching sound and something hit my chest. I fall backward and open my eyes.

**BOOM!**

_**Flare's Point of View**_

"Where are we?" I ask.

"I don't know. Can someone find some kind of light?" Crimson asks.

"Oh yeah I have two in my backpack." I exclaim.

I reach into my bag and pull out the two flashlights. I toss one to Crimson or at least I think it was Crimson. I hear a hiss and wonder if I should turn on my flashlight.

"Before we turn our lights on. Is everyone here alright?" I ask.

"I'm good." Crimson says.

"Yeah." Tuscan replies.

"What about Billie?" I ask.

Silence filled the room. I widen my eyes as I hear another groan. I turn on my flashlight and to my mistake shine it on two clowns who are hovering over Billie. Billie wasn't moving so I knew he was dead. The clowns look up at me and hiss as they run toward me.

"Turn off the light!" Tuscan shouts.

I quickly click the button and the clowns stop moving.

"We can't have the lights on at all ok?" Crimson says.

Tuscan and I agree and we slowly make our way toward Billie in the dark. I feel around the room and run into something. I feel around and find some kind of switch. I question whether I should click the button. What will happen? Will we all die? Will more clowns appear? Will the lights turn on? I click the button and regret it. The lights immediately turn on revealing four clowns in the room. We were in a very colorful room. It had jack-in-the-boxes and lots of green, pink, blue, yellow, and red. The floor was covered with bones and blood from other dead things. I look up at a clown right before it charges at me. I pull out my spear and aim it at the clown. It runs into my spear and falls to the ground. The other three clowns shriek and laugh evilly as they run at me. Crimson grabs one of the clowns and stabs it in the heart. It falls to the ground and shrieks. I ready my spear for another blow of a clown but nothing hits the spear. I look around and fall to the ground. A clown tackled me and now jumps on top of me. It snarls its teeth in my face and begins to bite down on my lips. I try to scream in horror but can't. Crimson grabs the clowns and cuts its throat. The clown dies and I wipe my lips off with my shirt.

"Ahh that is nasty dude!" I shout.

I notice the last clown running at us and chuck my spear at its head. It impacts with the clown and the clown drops dead. I look around the room for more clowns but am relieved when I realize I killed the last one. I look over at Billie and notice Tuscan is huddled over him. I walk over to Tuscan and he backs away quickly.

"What are you….." I pause.

Billie's body was severed and was lying in many pieces on the ground.

"You deserve this Crimson! You never want to spend time with me. You would rather hang out with some stranger instead of me. I hope you are happy." Tuscan says as he sinks a knife into my stomach.

I gasp and fall backward. I lie on the ground and watch as Crimson's face turns red. He grabs my spear and walks toward Tuscan.

_**Siren's Point of View**_

"Nooo! You little mother…." I scream as I race toward Royale.

I grab Mercury's knife and sink it into her chest. She stops and I feel something in my stomach. It felt warm and started to hurt. I gasp and stumble backward as I pull the knife out of my stomach.

"Gotcha!" Royale screams.

She laughs hysterically and plunges another knife into her chest. She falls to the ground and instantly stops moving.

**BOOM!**

I turn and look at Mercury. He sat and watched in horror as I bled out. Royale was dead now and paid for injuring Luxor. I turn and look at him and notice he isn't moving. I slowly make my way over to him and fall to the ground right next to him.

"I love you Luxor." I whisper.

"I….love…you….too." Luxor quietly replies.

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

This can't be happening. That little good for nothing son of a monkey's uncle threw her hatchet at Luxor instead of me. I quickly stand and walk over to Luxor and Siren. Siren grabbed Luxor's hand and held it tight. I bend over and look at Luxor's handsome face.

"You did so well in these games Luxor. Your sister would be proud of you. I wish it could have been me instead of you." I choke out.

"W…Wiii…Winnn." Luxor mutters.

"I will Luxor. I will." I reply.

I kiss him on the cheek as he stares into the night sky.

**BOOM!**

Siren shrieks in horror when she realizes Luxor was dead. I close his eyes and begin to cry.

"Why!" I shout.

I rest my head on Luxor's chest until I become dizzy. No! Not now! I want to lay with Luxor for a little longer I try to cry out. The night sky gets darker and I black out.

**Dead Tributes**

**12th Light- Killed by Ninja Mutts**

**11th Billie- Killed by clowns, and was cut into pieces by Tuscan**

**10th Royale- Killed herself**

**9th Luxor- Killed by Royale, bled to death**

_Living Tributes_**  
**

_Capitol_

_Mercury_

_District 2 _

_Phantom_

_District 3_

_Thistle_

_District__ 4_

_Flare_

_District 6_

_Turscan_

_Crimson_

_District 9 _

_Siren_

_District 11_

_Jake_

_**Final 8. Who will win and who will die? Check often for updates! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**  
_


	7. Day 5: Blood Forest

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

This was it, the final match between the final eight tributes; I glance around and easily spot Siren. She looks at me and waves. I smile and wave back.

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

The other tributes prepare to jump off their platforms. This last arena looked very dark and gloomy. We were surrounded by tall dark green and intensely red trees. I heard a loud roaring sound behind me, it sounded like a river. I watch as Crimson points at Tuscan, then he slides his finger under his neck, simulating that Tuscan was going to die. Why did the brothers hate each other all of the sudden?

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_**BOOM!**_

I jump off my platform and sprint toward the center. I kick Thistle in the chest as I reach the Cornucopia. He falls to the ground and lets out a huge sigh. I grab my axe, three knives, and a backpack and race toward the edge of the woods. I hide behind the trees and wait for Siren, hoping she saw me. I watch as Flare and Crimson tackle Tuscan. Crimson climbs on top of Tuscan and raises his sword. Tuscan shouts in horror and I can't bear to watch. Suddenly, Siren tackles Crimson and throws him to the side. Flare shouts and grabs Siren's hair, and tosses her onto Tuscan. I roll my eyes and race back to the Cornucopia.

_**Tuscan's Point of View**_

"I'm here to help." Siren says.

She immediately stands up and begins fighting Flare hand to hand. Flare punches her but Siren dodges his blows. Flare throws more punches at her and starts to kick. She tries her best to dodge them but soon is kicked in the face. She stumbles backward and groans. I hesitate but grab a bow and arrow. I haven't used this weapon much but I pull back anyway and aim at Flare. I close my eyes and release my grip on the bow. I open my eyes and witness the arrow fly into Flare's leg. He cries out and falls to the ground. I grab Siren's arm and pull her up.

"Thanks." She smirks.

"No problem." I reply.

I turn around and plow into Mercury's broad chest. I fall to the ground and immediately jump back up.

"Is he giving you trouble Siren?" Mercury asks.

"No he is fine. I was trying to save him but he actually saved me." Siren giggled.

Mercury rolls his eyes and sticks his hand out.

"I assume we are allies now?" Mercury asks.

"Yes, Yes we are." I smile.

And with that, a new alliance was formed.

_**Jake's Point of View**_

I stare at Thistle and smile.

"So do you forgive me for leaving you?" Thistle asks.

"Oh yes of course." I chuckle.

I wasn't going to forgive this kid. The sooner I killed him the better chance I had at winning. I force Thistle to lead the way down the large rocks. We slowly make our way down the rocks by the river. As we reach the fourth to last rock Thistle stops.

"Do you hear that?" Thistle asks.

We stop moving and silence fills the air.

"I don't hear anything." I reply.

A loud banging noise fills the air. We both look around and gasp. I stare into the red river and notice something moving. This was my chance.

"Thistle look!" I shout and point into the river.

Thistle bends over and stares into the river. I lift my leg and kick him into the water. He turns around quickly and grabs my ankle as he falls. I lose my ground and fall with him into the water.

_**Phantom's Point of View**_

I quickly climb the tree as the mutt reaches me. It had two legs and had claws the size of large kitchen knives. Its eyes were as red as the trees and river. The creature jumped into the tree and howled. I scream as the beast claws my chest. I fall to the ground and hear a loud cracking noise. I try to stand but can't. The beast glares at me and howls once again. It leaps from the tree onto the ground. I gasp and lean toward my round axe. The beast grabs my leg and begins to claw it. I scream in pain and horror. I reach farther and touch the axe. The beast begins to chew my leg. I cry out louder and grab the sword. I send it into the beast's skull and it shrieks in pain. The beast stops chewing my leg and runs off. I try to move but can't I manage to crawl toward the nearest tree and prop my body against it. Just then, I hear a loud clicking noise. I look up and see a swarm of locusts descending on me. I scream in horror as they bite into my flesh. I try to stand but immediately fall to the ground. I try to scream more but the locusts soon find their way into my mouth.

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

**BOOM!**

I flinch and look at Siren and Tuscan. Siren's eyes begin to swell as the cannon fire brings back the memories of Luxor. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. She cries and hugs me tightly. I look at Tuscan and he looks back confused.

"Our friend passed on in the last arena, just as we were about to move on to the next arena. He was very good friend. You would have loved to meet him." I choke out.

Siren balls her eyes out more as I pat her on the back. Tuscan soon joins in the hug. We all chuckle and smile.

"Well what are we going to do when we make it to the final…..ahh…." Siren gasps.

She falls to the ground and I see Crimson and Flare standing behind her. I become enraged and sprint toward Flare. I grab his neck and toss him to the ground. I climb on top of Flare but Crimson grabs my neck and begins to strangle me. I try to pull his arms away but it was no use. I gasp for air and try to fight back. My world becomes darker and I soon don't feel Crimson's grip on my neck anymore. I fall to the ground and gasp for air. I cough several times before I come back to reality. Tuscan had tackled Crimson and was fighting him hand to hand. I climb back on top of Flare and punch him in the face. He grabs my bloody hand and head butts me. I fall backward and he climbs on top of me. He pulls out his knife and attempts to send it into my chest. I grab his hands and push back. He pushes harder and I lose my grip. I roll to the side and the knife lands in the ground. I push him off of me and grab the knife. As Flare stands I plunge the knife into his stomach. He gasps and stumbles backward. I pull out the knife and plunge it in again. He looks at me and frowns. He points behind me as he falls to the ground.

**BOOM!**

I turn around to witness Tuscan being stabbed in the chest. I gasp and race toward them. Siren grabs my leg and yells at me to kill Crimson. I nod and tackle Crimson.

_**Jake's Point of View**_

I kick Thistle in the chest and send him back into the water. He struggles in the water but manages to grab into a rock and pulls himself up. As he gets out of the water, a large mutt emerges from the water. It had two legs, and had the head of a shark. I scream and run toward the Cornucopia. I look back and witness Thistle's limbs being torn apart. I turn back and promise myself to never look back again.

**BOOM!**

I reach the Cornucopia and watch as two boys fight. I also notice two bodies on the ground. I look and see Crimson fighting the boy from the Capitol. I knew what had to be done.

_**Mercury's Point of View**_

I grab Crimson's hair and throw him to the ground but he grabs my arm and I fall with him. I pull out my axe and he pulls out his sword. I swing my axe at him but he protects himself with the sword. He pushes me back and takes the upper hand. He stabs his sword at my stomach but I dodge it. I stand up and he follows my moves. We swing our weapons until he gets the upper hand once again.

"You are going to die Mercury." Crimson shouts.

"I don't think so." I reply.

I kick him in the leg and he falls to the ground again. He plunges his sword into my stomach and I miss my counter attack. The sword enters my stomach and I step backward. I look down and pull the sword out. My blood begins seeping out of my clothes. I sit down and try to comprehend what just happened. I stare at Crimson as he laughs and stands.

"I told you, you were going to die. I never lose. I hope you and your friends rot in hell." Crimson replies.

He leans over and looks into my eyes. I spit at him and he roars. He stands and kicks me in the face.

"Right back at you, you idiot." I scream.

He glares at me and takes his sword from me. He raises it over my head and lowers it. I gasp as Jake sneaks up behind him and slices his throat. Crimson turns around and stabs Jake. Jake falls to the ground and screams. Crimson drops the sword and scrambles to the middle. He soon falls as he reaches the spears and falls on one.

**BOOM!**

This was it. Who was going to live the longest out of the injured final four? Suddenly a voice breaks the silence over the intercom.

"Attention tributes! You have all fought valiantly and for that we give you credit. We have all decided that since 54 of you went in, we think that 4 should come out. Congratulations to our 4 winners, Mercury, Siren, Tuscan, and Jake!"

I hear the cries of joy from Siren, the laughter from Tuscan, and I feel Jake pat me on the back. I can't help but tear up. Jake and I manage to crawl over to the others. We all look up at the sky as a crane drops down and scoops us up. We were going home safe.

**Epilogues**

**Jake's Epilogue: District 11**

I was very pleased when I made it back to my home town. My girlfriend, Gemma, greeted me with a long hug and kiss. After two years of waiting I proposed and married the love of my life. We both wanted to have several kids and wanted all of them to compete in the Hunger Games. I regretted our choice. Gemma gave birth to twin boys and a year later, a baby girl. We named the boys Thorn and Jason, and the girl we named Arianna. When the boys were old enough Jason volunteered first. He went in and was killed off in the bloodbath. This devastated Gemma and me. The next year Arianna was reaped at age twelve and Jason volunteered to protect her. They made it to the final 7 when Jason died saving Arianna's life. Arianna made it to the final 2 and killed the other tribute but was stabbed in the process. No tributes came back alive that year. Gemma became depressed and we tried for another child. She couldn't get pregnant and this drove her mad. She eventually killed herself at age 37. This left me all alone. I couldn't stand the pain anymore. I heard rumors of another victor quell and decided to volunteer. I choose a little girl to protect and got her to the final 2. I then killed myself so I could go home to my family. I died at age 39.

**Tuscan's Epilogue: District 6**

When I made it back home I was relieved but also very distraught. I couldn't find my parents anywhere. Eventually I got word that they never wanted to speak to me again and that they were ashamed that I could've saved my siblings. I never knew four could come out and thought if they could have one kid back home it would be me, their favorite of the three. I guess they loved Crimson more. I couldn't stand my brother. I was glad I wasn't able to kill him, because if I had the chance, I would have tortured him. I found love when I was 22 and married at age 23. I had one baby girl and swore to never have another. I didn't want her to go through the troubles of sibling rivalry and I never wanted to pick a favorite. Jessica was lucky enough to survive the reapings and never had to participate in the games. She married and had two grandchildren. My wife and I lived to be in our 90's. We did so many things together. Whenever I received word that my parents died when I was 60, I decided to not go to their funeral. They never loved me, so why should I have showed them any love? I passed away before my wife at the age of 95.

**Siren's Epilogue: District 9**

After the games I went home to my boyfriend and cried my eyes out because of Luxor's death. He couldn't handle it and left me. I feel into a depression for two years until I realized Luxor wasn't coming back. I decided to pay Mercury a visit at the Capitol. When we met once again he seemed happy but I soon found out, his girlfriend left him because he couldn't get over Luxor. We started talking more and more and became really good friends. We always had something to talk about.

**Mercury's Epilogue: The Capitol**

When I got home I continued having nightmares of Luxor. I tried to find comfort in my girlfriend but she got sick of hearing about it and left me. I became more upset but then someone came to visit me. Siren told me how she was dumped because of Luxor and this made me wonder. Siren and I had so much in common and we both missed Luxor so much. Eventually we became excellent friends and soon I asked Siren out. She was ecstatic and decided to move in with me. She moved in with me and I finally proposed to her. We married at the ages of 20 and 21. We thought about having a kid but decided it might be a mistake because our child might have to participate in those horrifying games. Siren accidentally forgot to take her pills and became pregnant. We were both grateful that this was happening but were terrified of our child dying in the games. At age 24 Siren gave birth to a baby boy. We thought about names but had an obvious choice in our minds. We decided to name him Lucky. Luxor always had a reputation of being Lucky. When Lucky turned 16 he was reaped for the games. Thankfully it was a family Hunger Games Quell. Siren and I immediately volunteered to help out Lucky. We all survived through the terrors once again and reached the final 3. We made it home safely and lived at peace once more. Lucky met a cute red haired girl named Valeria and married her at the age of 19. Siren and I were happy for them and were even more excited when they had a baby boy. Luckily my grandson had luck on his side and was never reaped for the games. Siren and I lived happily together. We never forgot Luxor and he always stayed in our hearts. Siren passed on at the age 86 and I knew I was going next. One night I dreamed of seeing Luxor and Siren hugging in a meadow. They turned toward me and held out their hands. I took them and went on to the next life at the age 87.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I will be rewriting some of my old stories that haven't been published and will reveal them to you at some point. Thanks for Reading!**

**Dead Tributes~ Full List**

**54th Ginger killed by Shadow- Axe**

**53rd Jenny killed by Luxor - Spear in chest**

**52nd Xtreme killed by Phantom -Spear in back**

**51st Gensyo killed by Flare - Axe**

**50th Honesty killed by Tuscan - Tracker Jackers**

**49th Sky killed by Crimson's pack - Trap/ Torture**

**48th****Zerreta killed by Mercury & Luxor- Sent her own Axe into back**

**47th Glitter killed by Serenity - Took a knife for Billie**

**46th Shinkx killed by Kitty - Knife in back**

**45th Gowans killed by Mercury - Knife in throat**

**44th Velvet killed by Alison - Spear in heart**

**43rd Jared killed by Greyson- Axe in chest**

**43nd Nicki killed by Mutt**

**41st Sapphire killed by Starfish Mutt**

**40th Chance killed by Sabrina- Knife in stomach**

**39th Tony killed by Meala- Spear in skull**

**38th Scarlett killed by berries and spear**

**37th Alison killed by Crimson- Face carved**

**36th Lightning- Left Cornucopia too early and exploded**

**35th Buttons- Head chopped off by Abonnie**

**34th Serenity- Electrocuted by eels**

**33rd Tie- Stabbed by Titus**

**32nd Price- Throat slit by Sabrina**

**31st Shannen- Knifed by Jake**

**30th Meala- Chased into Eel farm by Kitty**

**29th Kitty- Murdered by Mercury**

**28th Shadow- Electrocuted by eels**

**27th Jason- Axed by Ashh**

**26th Cinnamon- Strangled to death by Light**

**25th Rockwell- Axed by Crimson**

**24th Greyson- Arrow in Eye by Light**

**23rd Bella- Burned to death**

**22nd Charm- Killed self by axe in face**

**21st Jelle- Hammered by Mercury**

**20th Abonnie- Stabbed to death by Markez**

**19th Sabrina- Stabbed in back by Golden and becomes paralyzed**

**18th Titus- Axe in chest multiple times by Crimson**

**17th Markez- Trident in stomach by Mercury**

**16th Tiffany- Crabs Mutts**

**15th Ashh- Crab Mutts**

**14th Golden- Crab Mutts**

**13th Jackie- Beaten to death by Flare**

**12th Light- Killed by Ninja Mutts**

**11th Billie- Killed by clowns, and was cut into pieces by Tuscan**

**10th Royale- Killed herself**

**9th Luxor- Killed by Royale, bled to death**

**8th Phantom- Killed by Locusts**

**7th Flare- Stabbed by Mercury**

**6th Thistle- Limbs ripped apart by Shark Mutts**

**5th Crimson- Throat slit by Jake**

**(What would have happened if only one could win.)**

**4th Jake- Bled to death**

**3rd Tuscan- Bled to death**

**2nd Mercury- Bled to death and killed self so Siren could win**

**1st Siren- Bled to death**

**(But since 4 could win the games.)**

**Winners!**

**Mercury~ Capitol**

**Tuscan~ District 6**

**Siren~ District 9**

**Jake~ District 11**


End file.
